Promesses
by Hermystic
Summary: Ensemble, Albus Severus et Scorpius savourèrent le début d'une nouvelle ère. Une ère qui aurait du commencer il y a fort longtemps déjà. Comment ? En obtenant des promesses de Harry Potter ! Scorbus. Coffee Shop UA. [Challenge de Février 2017 – Collectif NONAME.]


**Titre :** Promesses

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T pour l'ambiance un brin dramatique

 **Pairing :** Scorbus

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils, ou en l'occurrence ici, elles, sont à JKR.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Décidément ce challenge du mois de février est plus qu'inspirant ! Il est rare que je publie un second texte en un mois mais voilà … J'ai eu un élan d'inspiration quant au thème ! Cette fois-ci c'est un peu plus sérieux, un peu plus sombre mais toujours avec de l'espoir. Parce que sans espoirs … La vie ne serait définitivement pas drôle ! Je répond une nouvelle fois à la question du Challenge quant au choix des gourmandises : de la brioche avec du chocolat chaud ! Miam rien que d'y penser … ;-)

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy étaient en dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas évoquer leurs avenirs respectifs devant leurs parents au risque de ne pas être compris. Ils avaient fait fi, ou presque, des conseils en orientation lors de leur cinquième année. Ils refusaient catégoriquement d'être guidés dans leur choix par crainte que leurs familles ne les influencent trop et qu'ils se retrouvent alors coincés parce qu'ils étaient les fils de leur père. Chose qu'ils voulaient à tout prix éviter. Après tout ils se l'étaient promis en entrant à Poudlard. Mais cette promesse, connue de leurs proches, causait bien des inquiétudes ! A tort ou à raison, ils l'ignoraient …

Ainsi le jeune Potter reçut une lettre de son père l'invitant l'après-midi lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Albus demanda à Scorpius s'il voulait bien l'accompagner, chose qui fut acceptée avec joie. Mais plus le jour en question approchait plus Albus était nerveux. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de réelle conversation avec son père et il craignait que cela ne tourne mal. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Scorpius de venir avec lui parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le raisonner lorsqu'il le fallait.

« Ne sois pas si nerveux Albus ! Dit Scorpius, tu ne sais pas de quoi ton père veut t'entretenir … Rajouta-t-il en se voulant raisonnable,

\- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi Scorpius … Soupira Albus en passant une main dans ses cheveux lisses,

\- Je m'en doute … Mais tu ne seras pas seul tu te rappelles ? Dit le blond en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Albus tout en faisant des ronds avec ses pouces sous la clavicule après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls,

\- Qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas sans toi … Fit Albus en se voulant dramatique,

\- Pas grand chose je le crains, dit Scorpius le plus sérieusement du monde en continuant son massage pour le détendre. »

Mais ils ne purent garder leur sérieux plus longtemps et finirent par éclater de rire. Appuyés l'un contre l'autre, ils évacuèrent le stress présent en eux depuis quelques jours. C'est avec une certaine légèreté qu'ils virent arriver le jour fatidique. Ils prirent un moment pour se préparer puis pour faire un peu les magasins même s'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se regarder à travers les vitrines. Ce qui les fit sourire. Pourtant, l'heure dite arriva. La mort dans l'âme, Albus se dirigea vers les Trois Balais. En entrant dans les lieux, Scorpius serra la main d'Albus en guise de soutien. Une pression lui répondit et ils s'avancèrent sous les yeux vaguement inquisiteurs des clients. Mais les garçons les ignorèrent en restant silencieux afin de se diriger vers un escalier plus discret accessible uniquement à ceux qui en ressentaient le besoin et qui étaient conscients de son existence.

Ils avaient eu connaissance de cette partie du Bar quand ils étaient assaillis par les journalistes qui avaient réussi à les tracer malgré toutes les précautions prises quant à leur discrétion. Ils ne remercieraient jamais assez la vénérable Madame Rosmerta de leur avoir montré cette annexe. D'autant plus que celle-ci était infiniment plus chaleureuse que la pièce du bas qui sentait les relents de Bièraubeurre et de Whisky Pur Feu. Les marches craquaient sous leur pas. Scorpius chuchota à Albus qu'être aussi lent ne servirait qu'à retarder l'inévitable.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage. Ils commencèrent par s'habituer à la semi-pénombre de la pièce. Ceci fait, Albus resta figé en voyant les épaules basses d'une silhouette bien connue. Son père semblait avoir pris quelques années supplémentaires en quelques mois peine. En respirant un bon coup, il se dirigea vers le coin de la salle où il se trouvait. Scorpius le suivit bien que plus lentement restant en arrière. Albus s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hey papa, dit doucement Albus,

\- Albus ! S'exclama Harry en relevant la tête les mains serrées autour d'une tasse vide, comment vas-tu mon grand ? Dit-il en s'extirpant de sa chaise,

\- Bien, dit simplement Albus, et toi ? Rajouta-t-il inquiet,

\- Disons que ça va bientôt aller mieux, fit le père d'Albus, du moins je l'espère, dit-il en grimaçant un sourire, bonjour Scorpius, salua-t-il nullement surpris de voir le jeune homme en retrait,

\- Bonjour Monsieur, répondit Scorpius,

\- Installez-vous les garçons, je fais appeler Madame Rosmerta ! Dit Harry voulant meubler le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant. »

Harry envoya quelques étincelles à l'aide de sa baguette pendant que les deux Serpentards s'installaient en face du père d'Albus. L'attente ne fut guère longue. Madame Rosmerta vint les voir pour prendre leur commande. Harry reprit une tasse de café tandis que les garçons prenaient du chocolat chaud avec des scones. La commande prise, le silence régna en maître. Albus gigota sur sa chaise mal à l'aise, Scorpius resta impassible prêt à intervenir et Harry … Harry cherchait visiblement ses mots.

« Albus, je … Nous …Avec ta mère … Nous avons fait une pause, dit Harry brusquement,

\- Vraiment ? Fit Albus en haussant les sourcils intérieurement soulagé que la discussion n'aille pas en direction de son avenir, ,

\- Nous faisons une pause tous les deux, continua le père, nous en avons tous les deux besoin je crois, ajouta-t-il les bras croisés sur la table,

\- En effet, dit Albus en hochant la tête,

\- Tu ne sembles pas vraiment surpris fiston, avança prudemment Harry,

\- Non, cela couvait depuis … Longtemps, dit Albus en jetant un œil à Scorpius qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager, en fait, je crois que cela remonte à bien avant notre naissance à James, Lily et moi, avoua-t-il en inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, vous … vous êtes la génération qui a connu la guerre et … ces événements sont toujours présents dans vos esprits au point que cela nous fasse aussi mal alors que nous n'avons pas vécu tout ça ! Parce que nous vivons à travers vous et … C'est comme si … Comme si, il y avait un fantôme qui planait au-dessus de nous tous, dit-il en tentant d'expliquer son ressenti, oh Merlin mais les fantômes existent c'est vrai, marmonna-t-il, Je … Je crois que cette brume ne s'est jamais dissipée et … Cela nous fait mal papa ! Finit-il la voix tremblante les joues humides de larmes. »

Le visage blême, Harry regarda son fils qui venait de lui confesser ces mots ô combien douloureux mais vrais. Scorpius réconforta du mieux qu'il put Albus. Il savait à quel point la situation était pesante parce qu'il se trouvait dans le même cas que lui : un passé dont il ne voulait pas mais qui le poursuivait malgré tout et surtout malgré la paix qui perdurait. Un bruit les sortit de leur bulle et ce qu'ils virent … Ils ne savaient quelle attitude adopter. Parce qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, riait. Et il pleurait aussi. L'ensemble rendait le tout … Cocasse d'une certaine manière. Mais quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Durant ce temps là, une serveuse avait discrètement apporté les commandes de tout le monde.

« Je … Désolé, les nerfs ont craqué, dit Harry en prenant sa tasse de café pour reprendre contenance,

\- Je crois que nous devrions partir Scorpius, dit Albus en s'apprêtant à se lever ignorant sa boisson chaude,

\- Non ! Attends Albus ! S'exclama Harry en retenant Albus par le bras,

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de ne pas être pris au sérieux hein ? Fit le jeune homme blessé,

\- Oh Albus … Si tu savais … Murmura Harry les yeux brillants,

\- Que je savais quoi ? Articula Albus las,

\- A quel point tu es proche de la vérité, dit le plus vieux des Potter en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux d'Harry qui fit flancher Albus qui se rassit au plus grand soulagement de Scorpius. Les deux garçons prirent une gorgée de chocolat chaud qui les réchauffa de toutes ces émotions. Ils laissèrent couler le liquide brûlant dans leur corps. Soupirant d'aise, Albus but d'une traite la moitié de sa boisson faisant doucement rire Scorpius qui fit glisser une serviette vers lui pour s'essuyer la bouche. Le brun hocha la tête pour le remercier. Ils restèrent silencieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne commence à parler ou plutôt à raconter. Les morts, les deuils, la reconstruction. Les relations naissantes, les mariages, les naissances. La façon dont il avait fait tant bien que mal son deuil que ça soit celui de ses parents, de Sirius, de son enfance. Sa célébrité, sa solitude aussi. Harry se mit à nu pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Les garçons étaient tellement fascinés par ce qu'Harry racontait qu'ils en oublièrent l'endroit où ils étaient.

« Et maman dans tout ça ? Demanda Albus quand Harry eut fini son récit,

\- Ta mère m'a toujours suivi et ne m'a jamais quitté … Souffla Harry, je n'ai jamais été seul depuis … Depuis mon enfance chez les Dursley, murmura-t-il, même quand j'étais mis au ban au sein de l'école, j'étais toujours épié et je ne sais pas … C'est comme si je … Je ne voulais pas décevoir la société alors j'ai fait ce qui était attendu de moi : j'ai épousé ta mère et je lui ai fait des enfants devant ainsi un époux et un père qui se voulait exemplaire, dit-il avec amertume,.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as jamais pensé à toi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda encore une fois le jeune Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête de façon négative ce qui fit souffler de dépit Albus. Harry se mit à rire n'osant pas croire que c'était _son_ fils qui lui remettait les pendules à l'heure. Le fils en question haussa les épaules et se voulut impassible mais quiconque le connaîtrait bien, à l'instar de Scorpius, verrait qu'il était … Satisfait. Le jeune Malfoy recouvrit de sa main celle d'Albus en signe de soutien. Un étrange silence plana sur la tablée.

« Et sinon … Tous les deux … Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry un peu gêné en rompant le calme dans lequel ils étaient plongés,

\- Nous faisons notre vie de notre côté dirons-nous, répondit Albus avec un léger sourire qui se mit sur ses gardes,

\- Donc après Poudlard, vous partez ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Questionna encore le père d'Albus en les regardant l'un après l'autre,

\- C'est ce qui est prévu si personne ne nous empêche, répondit cette fois Scorpius avec une pointe de défi dans la voix,

\- Scorpius … Avertit Albus,

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si _nous_ avions été bien accueillis, lança Scorpius acerbe,

\- Dire que c'est toi qui était censé me contrôler, marmonna le brun, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, la famille n'a pas vraiment été enchantée de nous voir débarquer ensemble … souffla-t-il,

\- On vous a pas facilité la vie à tous les deux hein ? Intervint Harry las,

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas l'habitude … Soupira Albus,

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour supporter tout ça ? Demanda le père. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Scorpius qui répondit et qui expliqua qu'il était dans la même situation qu'Albus. Ils avaient décidé de supporter tout ça ensemble. Harry enchaîna les questions sur eux, sur leur vie en général, sur Poudlard. Comme s'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu. De façon régulière, la serveuse vint apporter des gâteaux et des boissons chaudes sur ordre de Madame Rosmerta. Les garçons en profitèrent pour se rassasier entre deux questions. Jusqu'à ce qu'une proposition d'Harry ne les surprenne autant l'un que l'autre.

« Est-ce que ça vous dirait d'aller à la mer pendant les vacances ? Proposa subitement Harry,

\- A la mer … ? Mais nous n'y sommes jamais allés ! Fit Albus estomaqué,

\- Justement, moi non plus ou du moins, ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances … Répondit Harry en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs d'enfant de onze ans puis d'adolescent de dix-sept ans, alors oui, j'ai envie que nous passions des vacances ensemble avant que vous ne partiez ailleurs, poursuivit-t-il en regardant alternativement Albus et Scorpius,

\- Que … Scorpius vient aussi ? Demanda Albus surpris,

\- Bien sur qu'il vient aussi ! Lança le plus vieux des Potter en riant,

\- Et James ? Et Lily ? Fit le brun un peu perplexe,

\- James est parti depuis un moment déjà et Lily va rester avec maman, répondit Harry les lèvres pincées,

\- Je … Cela serait génial papa ! Dit le jeune homme touché de pouvoir enfin profiter d'un moment avec son père, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Scorpius ? Fit-il en se tournant vers le concerné qui était dans une posture figée, Scorpius ? Appela-t-il encore une fois,

\- J'ai entendu Al' … Murmura le blond, mais je ne … Je ne comprends pas, fit-il perdu,

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre jeune homme juste à accepter pour le bonheur d'Albus, dit Harry amusé qui avait compris depuis un moment l'importance de son fils pour Scorpius même s'il avait refusé de l'admettre pendant longtemps,

\- Tu as changé papa, commenta simplement Albus,

\- Non pas encore, répondit Harry sous les yeux perdus de son fils, mais je vais tout faire pour changer, affirma-t-il avec force en le regardant. »

Il sut qu'il avait dit la bonne chose quand il vit le grand sourire de son fils et celui plus réservé de Scorpius. Cette fois-ci, c'était un sentiment de paix qui régna sur la tablée. L'ambiance feutrée y était aussi pour beaucoup. Ils finirent de savourer le contenu de leurs assiettes ne ressentant pas le besoin de parler à ce moment là. Ils se regardaient tous les trois de façon plus ou moins discrète. Un peu comme s'ils apprenaient à s'apprivoiser alors qu'ils se côtoient de façon quotidienne. Parfois, ils riaient sans raisons particulières surtout Albus et Harry. Le tout sous les yeux amusés de Scorpius. Qui en profitait aussi pour frôler la main d'Albus. De tendres sourires échangés entre les deux garçons amusaient Harry cette fois-ci.

Leur petit cocon éclata quand Madame Rosmerta vint les avertir qu'il était temps de partir et leur glissa au passage que les consommations étaient offertes par la maison. Surpris, ils regardèrent vers la fenêtre pour constater que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement la propriétaire avant de sortir des lieux se faisant envelopper par la fraîcheur du mois de février. Il était fort probable que les garçons aient raté le repas du soir c'est pourquoi Harry se décida à les raccompagner aux grilles de l'école. Mais un sentiment de bien-être ne les quitta pas le long de ce court trajet malgré le fait qu'ils soient nerveux à l'idée d'être réprimandés quant à leur retard. Harry envoya son patronus prévenir un membre du personnel de sa présence en compagnie d'Albus et de Scorpius.

« Dit papa, ce n'était pas un cerf ton patronus ? Questionna Albus surpris,

\- Si Albus … On dirait que l'après-midi que nous avons passé ensemble m'a fait plus de bien que ce que je pensais, murmura Harry en regardant la queue du serpent disparaître,

\- Quelqu'un approche, prévint Scorpius qui regardait au-delà de la grille guettant une trace de lumière,

\- Salut Harry ! S'exclama une voix bien connue des garçons,

\- Neville ! Lança joyeusement Albus,

\- Hey Albus ! Bonsoir Scorpius, salua encore Neville,

\- Désolé de les ramener aussi tard mais nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer, s'excusa Harry,

\- Nous commencions à nous inquiéter, gronda doucement le professeur de botanique avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quelque chose en voyant Harry, tu as changé Harry non ? Demanda-t-il en levant sa baguette éclairée vers le concerné,

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à me l'avoir dit, répondit Harry amusé,

\- Il était temps vieux frère ! S'exclama Neville avec un grand sourire,

\- Je crois que je peux remercier Albus pour ça d'ailleurs, dit Harry en serrant l'épaule de son fils,

\- Oh, tu as enfin craqué ? Demanda Neville curieux en regardant Albus,

\- Tu sais bien que je n'en pouvais plus … Soupira le concerné,

\- Tu le savais Neville ? Et tu ne m'en as rien dit ? Commença à protester Harry,

\- Harry … Je te connais, tu l'aurais mal pris si je te l'avais dit, soupira Neville, et je ne tenais pas vraiment à subir un de tes célèbres emportements, dit-il en ricanant,

\- Fichue célébrité … Pesta Harry en ébouriffant nerveusement ses cheveux, mais tu as raison Neville, soupira-t-il,

\- Ça va aller papa ? Demanda Albus inquiet,

\- Mieux que jamais fiston, murmura Harry en prenant doucement son fils contre lui. »

Albus ne protesta pas face à l'étreinte. Bien au contraire, il en profita comme jamais auparavant. Parce qu'il savait que son père tiendrait sa promesse d'aller mieux, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. Un raclement de gorge gêné interrompit les deux Potter qui se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Neville leur signala qu'il était temps d'y aller. Harry et Albus se regardèrent avec complicité. Celle que seule un père et son fils pouvait avoir. Albus vit Harry se reculer dans l'obscurité si confortable à ses yeux.

Malgré l'absence de monde à cette heure avancée de la soirée, il savait que son père n'aimait guère être vu et il se doutait que cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant surtout s'il voulait continuer à chambouler encore un peu plus sa vie. Avec l'aide de la lumière émise par la baguette de Neville, Albus put faire un dernier signe d'au-revoir à son père qui lui répondit les yeux pétillants d'une joie nouvelle qui réchauffa le cœur du cadet des Potter. Harry transplana laissant Albus sonné par cette journée emplie d'émotions. Une main entourant sa taille le fit reprendre connaissance de l'endroit où il était. Clignant des yeux, il se laissa guider par Scorpius et Neville qui marchait devant eux.

Le professeur de botanique leur demanda s'ils avaient faim. Les garçons répondirent tous les deux par la négative. Les portes d'entrée se profilèrent devant eux. Scorpius laissa tomber son bras faisant doucement sourire Albus qui avait fini par accepter la distance mise par le blond lorsqu'ils étaient dans un lieu public. Ils saluèrent Neville et se dirigèrent vers les sous-sols de l'école. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur dortoir où, à leur plus grand soulagement, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux pour le moment. Ils en profitèrent pour se changer et se glisser dans le lit d'Albus. Le brun tint Scorpius contre lui après avoir fermé ses rideaux.

« Vas-y Albus, fit Scorpius,

\- Pardon ? Dit distraitement le brun,

\- Je sens bien que tu veux dire quelque chose alors dit-le, dit Scorpius,

\- Tu me connais bien décidément ! Lança Albus taquin, mais oui, tu as raison, je me disais simplement que cela faisait du bien d'avoir libéré tout ça … Avança-t-il doucement, mais en même temps … N'est-il pas trop tard pour changer ? Demanda-t-il,

\- Si tu attends une réponse Al', je ne la connais pas, répondit Scorpius légèrement agacé, et de toute manière, nous verrons bien avec le temps, conclut-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'Albus,

\- Tu as raison, murmura Albus en embrassant le sommet de la tête blonde. »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Morphée finisse par les emporter dans son giron. En attendant, ils savourèrent ensemble cette victoire personnelle et ce qu'ils espéraient être une nouvelle ère. Une ère dont les pages auraient du être commencées il y a fort longtemps.

* * *

Je considère ceci comme un OS mais je n'exclus pas la possibilité d'en faire un autre sur leurs vacances à la mer ! A méditer donc … :-)

A très vite !


End file.
